


summer of ’04.

by darkknight



Series: as long as the seasons change, i will love you. [6]
Category: The King: Eternal Monarch
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor death, Soft Boys, a lot of crying and dark thoughts, as for part two of this fic the tags are:, general theme of this fic is horses for some reason i wrote so much surrounding the idea of a horse, horse riding lessons, lee gon is 14 and jo yeong is 12, let it be know i know nothing about horse riding so this is mostly winging it, since this fic is in two parts the first part has these tags:, they're in the early teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkknight/pseuds/darkknight
Summary: it felt like he was invincible,though, that might have something more to do with the boy beside him than anything else.
Relationships: Lee Gon/Jo Yeong
Series: as long as the seasons change, i will love you. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726678
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	1. do you remember?

**Author's Note:**

> this became such a big thing when it was only a small idea i had after singing a one direction song... idk where it got away from me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the king teaches him how to ride a horse.

”yeong-ah!” the young king yelled as he ran towards his unbreakable sword, who was funnily enough training with one.

”oh, your majesty?” the boy had a confused frown on his face, why was the king running towards him? that wasn’t very king-like.

”i request the presence of jo yeong. i need his help with an important task, sir.” the king instead turned to jo yeong’s father, the current commander of the military forces of the kingdom of corea, who yeong, because of the king's sudden arrival, had forgotten was there.

”an important task you say, your majesty?” the commander laughed a bit. ”well, then i can’t do anything more than to cut our lesson short.” he turned to his son, ”yeong-ah, you better listen well and help his majesty, alright?”

”yes, sir!” the boy replied, almost giddy with the thought of spending time with his favorite person, he turned a blinding smile towards the king, before the king motioned him to follow.

they ran all the way to the car that was prepared to take them… but take them where? yeong realized he’d never asked the king where they were going. ”where are we going? what task is it that you need my help with?” he turned to the king after they've gotten into the car and the door had been closed behind them.

”we’re going to the stables, yeong-ah.” the king smiled, but that made him frown, the stables?

”the stables?” he repeated out loud. ”what important thing do you have to do there? and why would you need me to come with you?”

the king’s smile grew even more. ”i am going to teach you how to ride a horse.” the king said proudly, and his heart dropped... ride, a _horse_?

”your majesty…” he started of uncertain, he couldn’t be serious, right? he looked over at the king who still had a bright smile. but he was, wasn’t he?

”what is it, yeong-ah?” the king said, turning more to him, his smile suddenly gone. ever since they’ve became friends the king could read his unbreakable sword like any other book. something was wrong.

”it’s just… ah… it seems like a waste of time, your majesty. i just mean… your majesty’s time is surely better spent somewhere else.” he stuttered. _why_ did it had to be a _horse_? of all the things the king could’ve come up with, _this_ was what he deemed important? why did it even matter in the first place?

”what? why are you being so formal, yeong-ah? do you…” the king started to get a bit unsure about his plan, but… yeong-ah had seemed so happy when he went to get him earlier. ”do you not want to spend time together?” he finally asked after a moment of silence.

”what? no, no, i mean, yes, i _do_ , but why horse riding? can’t we do something fun instead?”

the king laughed. ”but horse riding is fun, yeong-ah. the best feeling in the world is riding a horse.”

”well, i don’t want to.” he said curtly. there was no way the king was going to get him up on a stupid horse. why he needed to know how to ride one was beyond him, they had cars now after all, what was this, medieval times?

” _oh_.” the king said quietly, and no, he’d made him all sad. he opened his mouth to apologize, but.. was he truly sorry? ”we can turn around then, yeong-ah. do something else back at the palace. i just…. i just thought we could ride together, i… i thought it would be more fun with you.” god, yeong hated him. why did this boy have such a hold on his heart?

”no!” he screamed before the king had a chance to tell the driver to turn around. we, we can try horse riding.” he said quietly, eyes jumping around the king’s face trying to place his emotions. this would make him happy right? if yeong decided to come with him to see the death machines?

”are you sure, yeong-ah?” the king asked, still looking skeptically at the boy beside him. ”if you don’t want to we don’t have to, i wouldn’t want to force you into something you don’t wanna do.” he looked down and started playing with the hem of his sweater.”just because i’m the king, doesn’t mean that everything i say is an order, if you don’t wanna do something i want yeong-ah, you don’t have to.” he finished sadly.

”it’s not that, your majesty.” now it was his turn to avoid eye contact. how could he tell this boy that he was afraid? he’d been named his unbreakable sword, surely an unbreakable sword wasn’t afraid, he wasn’t worthy of the title the king had given him those years ago.

”then what is it, yeong-ah?” the king asked when he wouldn’t continue.

”i’m… i’m…” god, he felt like crying, he was so pathetic, how could the king even stand him? it hurt his heart just thinking of it. ”i’m scared, your majesty.” he finally whispered, a few tears falling from his eyes. god, what would the king say? yeong was lucky his father was still at the palace and couldn’t see him cry over something as stupid as _horses_.

”you’re scared?” the king asked, and that just made him cry harder, he was pathetic, wasn’t he? ”yeong-ah.” the king said and suddenly he had the king’s arms wrapped around him as the king laughed softly. ”you’re afraid of horses?” the king laughed again. ”yeong-ah.” he broke the embrace and wiped the tears still rolling down the boy’s face. ”it’s okay, i promise you nothing will happen, don’t you trust your king to protect you?”

”of course, it's the horses i don’t trust.” he said, making the king laugh again.

”well, if you have that attitude the horses won’t trust you either. you need to trust them, can you please try to trust them like you trust me?” the king said softly, and yeong finally looked up at the boy infront of him, his eyes were beautiful.

taking a deep breath and rubbing his eyes, he nodded. ”only if you stay by my side.” he finally said, making the king laugh. ”of course, yeong-ah. i won’t be anywhere else.”

they finally made it to the stables, dressed in the appropriate attire. it seemed like the king had planned this entire day. out on the field where two horses, the complete opposite of each other. there was a white one, beautiful as fresh snow, yeong recognized it as the king’s horse, maximus. beside it was a dark horse, black as the night sky, was that the horse he was going to ride? it looked _evil._ it looked like every villain’s horse from every kind of movie.

the king noticed him frowning at the horses and walked up beside him. ”the white one is mine, maximus, i’m sure you recognize her. the other one is, aasira, i hope you don’t mind me naming her.”

”you named her? is she a new horse? wait, why would i mind if you named your horse?”

”well, it’s because she’s yours, yeong-ah.” the king said simply. his _own_ horse?

”your majesty…” he got him his own horse? he didn’t know how to react to that.

”i hope you can get along with her, i’ll help you get to know her.”

”i… thank you, your majesty.” he was still in shock, the king had gotten him his very own horse, named her and he was going to help him get over his fears _and_ learn how to ride the thing? it was a lot to take in.

”it was nothing, yeong-ah. you deserve it.” the king smiled softly and they stood there starting at each other for a moment before the king broke eye contact. ”c’mon, let’s go meet your new lady.”

yeong trailed slowly behind the king as they got closer to the horses, fear running through his veins the closer they got. ”yeong-ah.” the king suddenly stopped making him run into his back and making the king laugh. ”you need to relax or you’ll scare the horses. i promise you, i’m right here beside you. as long as you don’t do anything too hasty aasira is going to be calm. maximus as well.”

he shared a look with the king, looking deep into his eyes. he trusted him, with his entire life and heart. he could trust a horse for him too he supposed. right? ”okay.” he said, nodding in the direction of the horses. ”let’s go.” as he slowly made his way up to the horses, the king walking beside him. he was nervous but he trusted the king.

when they they got to the horses, aasira took a look at him, it felt like she was looking into his _soul_. making him even more nervous. and suddenly she bumped her nose against his head, startling him so much he would of fallen over if the king hadn’t caught him by the arm.

said king was also laughing at him, making the boy glare at him. ”it’s alright, she’s just saying hello. how about you pet her?” he said simply. and wait, _what_? _pet_ _her_? was the king mad?

whatever expression he had on his face must of made the king laugh, as he squeezed yeong’s arm and through fits of laughter said ”nothing’s gonna happen if you pet her, yeong-ah. she won’t eat your arm.” the king laughed again, and wasn’t that a thought? but no. he needed to be brave.

slowly he reached his hand out to the horse, as not to spook her. and slowly aasira turned her head back to him and lowered her head as to let him pet him. it wasn’t so bad actually. her fur was incredibly soft. just petting her like this was fine, _this,_ he could handle.

they stayed like that for a while petting and talking to the horses until the king said those dreaded words. ”so, yeong-ah, are you ready to saddle her up?”

” _what_?”

the king laughed. ”well, it’s time you took your lady for a stroll isn’t there?”

”your majesty, i, i, i don’t know, it seems a bit sudden.”

”c’mon, yeong-ah. you can’t keep her waiting. it’s not the proper gentleman way.” gentleman way? he was going to strange his king.

”your majesty—”

”i’ll ride with you.” and those were the words that made his own die in his throat.

”you’ll ride with me?” he breathed out.

”yes, i’ll ride aasira with you, yeong-ah.”

and well, that could work could it? he nodded at the king and soon they were getting the horse ready.

yeong was still nervous but in a matter of moments, the king was helping him up the horse and just like that he was sitting on a horse. a living breathing thing of a beast. but he didn’t have a lot of time to panic about that because soon the king sat behind him, arms around him as he instructed yeong on how to hold the reins and he couldn’t breath suddenly having another thing to panic about. the words of his king sounding so far away, god, this was so much _worse_ than the horse.

”yeong-ah, are you listening?” the king asked, right by his ear, he could feel the warm breath of his king on his face. ”are you alright?” the king asked again and no, no he was not okay.

”i’m sorry, i’m just—” just what? his heart was beating so fast and loud he was surprised the king couldn’t hear it. for some reason he believed aasira could hear it. the look the horse had on was almost a mocking one. of course a _horse_ would be mocking him.

”it’s okay, yeong-ah.” the king’s arms tightened around him. ”we’ll just take a small lap around the track, i’ll help you. now hold the reins tightly, and gently kick your feet on her sides.” and that got his attention away from the warmth of the king, _kick_ _the_ _horse_?

”do you want me do _die_ , your majesty?” isn’t that the thing that will get your horse to throw you off and stomp on you? why the _hell_ would he kick the horse?!

the king just laughed. ”it’s more of a tap than a kick.” he said, which made the boy turn around in his arms, the words stopping in his throat when he realized how close he was to the king, but the glare stayed on his face.

after a moment yeong found his words again. ”then why, _your majesty_ , did you tell me to _kick_ it if it’s _only_ a _tap_?”

the king shrugged. ”i don’t know, it’s fun seeing you like this, my unbreakable sword.” and the words just made him glare even harder, turning around and facing the track. he took a deep breath, he was going to show the king, who the hell did he think he was? just because he was the king didn’t mean he could be such an ass. he tightened his hands on the reins and gently tapped the sides of his horse and soon they were moving. and oh my _god_ , they were _moving_! but no, he had to push that back, he had to show the king that he wasn’t some coward afraid of a _horse_.

they went a couple of times around the track before the king decided it was enough for the day. making the boy protest, he wasn’t done showing the king he could handle riding a horse, and he said as much to him as the king helped him get off aasira.

the king laughed. ”i know, yeong-ah. didn’t it feel amazing riding the horse?”

”well, yes, but i’m not done proving my point.”

”that point being?”

”that i can handle it, i can ride that horse without you if i so need to!”

”okay then, prove it.” the king smiled, god it was one of those smug ones. he hated it.

”i will.” he turned and got back up on the saddle. he leaned close to one of the horse’s ears. ”let’s show him, huh?” he whispered before gently tapping his heels against her sides and they were off. he rode a couple of times around the track before pulling to a close where the king was standing. jumping off aasira he yelled, ”see!”

”you were incredible, yeong-ah.” the king praised him, and wasn’t that right, he was _incredible_ , thank you very much.

”i know.” he said smuggle back at the king, crossing his arms. aasira wasn’t so bad after all.

”i knew you had it in you, yeong-ah.”

what? that wasn’t what he had been going for, why was the king looking all smug and proud of himself. ”why are you looking at me like that?”

”well, you came here being scared of even going near the horses, but look at you now.”

”you manipulated me! wow." he turned to the horse, point a finger in the king's direction. "aasira, do you see this? this is the king we have to serve, unbelievable. c’mon.” he gently pulled on her reins and started to walk to the stables. he wasn’t actually mad, more like processing everything, he had gotten over the fear mostly. and it was all thanks to the king, but he didn’t need to be so smug about it.

”yeong-ah!” the king yelled after him. ”c’mon, yeong-ah! don’t be mad, you can’t stay mad at your king!”

he just turned his head around and struck his tongue out as a response to the king, making the king look dumbfound. ”yeong-ah! you can’t do that, i’ll have you beheaded you know!” the response just made him laugh, like the king would ever behead him.


	2. wanna go back there every day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jo yeong and his king remember the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't plan to make jo yeong suffer, but.... i did? sorry y'all.

it was a late night, he had taken a ride out to the forests to clear his head and to be alone. the palace was suffocating at the moment and he couldn’t bear to see the looks of sadness and pity on everyone’s face. couldn’t bear to hear his uncle’s words of ”he’s in a better place right now.” or ”he’d be so proud of you, yeong-ah.”

what did his uncle know? he hadn’t seen his father for almost a year. his father had been sent out to deal with a situation in the middle east and gotten caught up in the idiocy of the american greed and its power hunt and gotten killed.

killed because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. killed because of greed, selfish politics and a hunger for power.

killed, because he was helping a village near the corean base camp with their harvest.

and what was his son doing? mooning over his boyfriend as he gave him an award after his first year as the chief of the royal guards. not knowing that his father’s corpse was burning up in some desert so many miles from him.

aasira made a huffing noise, bumping her head into his shoulder. like a quiet ”stop thinking about it.” noice. but how could he? he’d been celebrating, laughing, while his father was dying. he hadn't had a single care in the world.

he wondered what his father might have thought of in his last moments. him? his long gone wife? eager to meet her once again in the after life? his brother? about how he would have to take care of his son now? or, did he simply have no time to even think before he was gone.

sobs racked through his body as he thought of all the possible scenarios going through his head. he was clinging onto the hair of aasira, burying his face in her mane, trying to hide the tears.

the military stationed at the base had said there wasn’t even anything left of his father, nothing they could send back, only the dog tags he’d left at the base. a pair of stupid dog tags was all that was left of his father because of some country’s insane need of power. the king had assured him he and the military council would take it up with the american government, but what was even the point? it's not like they would even care. the hunt for oil had been going on for so long there, the americans being ruthless and doing anything they could to get their hands on as much oil as possible. bombing cities and villages, overthrowing governments, wrecking chaos in the entire region. greed was truly man’s worst colors.

and it had cost him his father. his father that had tired so hard to raise him after his mother died during his birth. his father that had given him all the love he could manage to show as a military man. his father that was now _gone_.

when was the last time he’d even talked to him? he couldn’t remember, had they talked about how the king was planing some new exhibition? about the heat his father wasn’t used to? was it anything of importance? did he even tell him he loved him?

did his father know? that even if he didn’t say it, did his father know he loved him? was he looking down on him watching him cry hysterically into his horse? did he even believe there was something like a heaven for his father to be in? where he could finally be reunited with his mother after all these years?

his knees buckled underneath him but he didn’t crash onto the cold ground of the stables, instead someone caught him.

”yeong-ah.” he would know that voice anywhere. ”yeong-ah.” it said again, pulling him tight against his chest and no, he didn’t want comfort, he fought against the king’s hold on him. he hadn’t deserved it, he should’ve called his father more often, written him letters, nothing of importance, nothing about how the king was doing, what he was planning or even what was going on in the kingdom. he should of just told him stupid things, like the pretty flowers he saw when they visited jeju island, the latest recipe the king cooked for him, things that didn’t seem to mean anything but meant everything, instead he’d used that time to talk strategies with his father like he wasn’t even his father, just a fellow command officer. the thought made a strangled sound escape him. did his father know he loved him? that he thought of him as a loving father? or did he die thinking yeong saw him as only an authority figure? did he know he was grateful for everything he’d done for him growing up? did he know?

”he did, yeong-ah.” the king whispered softly into his ear, and suddenly he stopped trashing in the king’s hold. how could the king know that? could he suddenly read people's minds? was yeong really that transparent to the king that he knew every thought in his head?

”i know, because your father was so proud of you, always looking at you with a smile and eyes that shined of love. he knew all of that, yeong-ah.” the king continued, still in that soft, hushed voice, his hold on him still strong. and god, his heart and head hurt so badly. all he wanted was to fall asleep and not wake up.

”do you remember?” the king started suddenly, it was a plan to distract him, he could tell by the slight edge to the king’s voice, he was scared and worried for him. he should care about that, but he couldn’t find the effort. ”do you remember when you first met aasira?” aasira? the captain had forgotten that the horse still stood beside them. the horse which he’d taken for a hours long ride through the forests, the horse who must have been tired beyond him at the moment, the horse that was still loyally next to him, letting him cry into her mane and cling to her until he didn’t have any strength to stand himself.

”you were so scared.” the king continued, not bothered by his captain’s non reply. ”you were practically shaking as you walked towards her.” the king laghed softly. ”it was my first time seeing you so scared. but then you turned so brave and beautiful as you rode around the track, not letting your fears stop you. and look at you now, i should almost be jealous with how close you’ve become to your lady.” the king said, and that broke through the dark thoughts swirling around his head. he scoffed through the tears still running down his face, the king? jealous of a _horse_? it was laughable. he’d never even given the thought to be jealous of the lady maximus. maybe the king had hit his head since the last time he saw him, a few hours ago during his father’s funeral. maybe he was finally losing it himself.

”you know, even maximus is envious of the relationship you have with aasira, i can feel her glaring at me everything you talk with her, wondering why i’m not like that with her. why only aasira get to have such a special relationship with her caretaker and not her.”

it was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard and suddenly instead of quiet sobs and harsh breaths, laughter boomed out of his throat, it racked through his whole body, tears of a different type fell out of his eyes.

it took several moments for him to calm down, but the king’s hold on him never wavered, eternally thankful to have him by his side.

”things were easier then, weren’t they?” it’s the first words words he’s spoken, his voice was raspy, the words hurt coming out of his throat.

the king hummed softly, letting one hand fall into his hair stroking it. letting him take his time. ”we were just kids, felt like we could do anything then. the entire world at our feet” he swallowed thickly. ”where the worst fears were horses.” it made the king laugh.

”i’m sorry, your majesty.” he said suddenly, he could sense the king’s confusion more than see it, and his heart ached again. he wasn’t really thinking, was he?

”what makes you think you have anything to apologize for, yeong-ah?” the king said, gently taking his captain’s chin and turning his face upwards toward him. but the captain couldn’t meet him eyes.

”it’s just… back then.” he swallowed again, trying to get the lump out of his throat. ”you… you were an orphan then, it’s selfish of me to cry like this, saying that those times were easier because it was a time my father was still alive, but…” he trailed off, couldn’t finish his sentence. god, why did he bring it up? everything was turning into a disaster, not only did he lose his father, but he might drive the man he loved away by being a complete idiot.

”yeong-ah.” the king said after a moment. ”while it’s not easy thinking back of a time when my father was alive, it’s not at all selfish for you to think of those times when yours was alive. it doesn’t make you a bad person to want to relive those times, you miss your father, and i understand that. i won’t blame you for that, i don’t know why i even would. yes, i’m an orphan, but i’ve had people around me that showed me incredible love. it hasn’t been easy, but with each day, each breath, the pain gets more manageable. i understand what you’re going through, yeong-ah. and i would never judge you because of what you're feeling. you reminiscing about a simpler time, because it was, even for me, is nothing i will ever hold against you, and you don’t have to be scared of bringing up topics like these. your father was a wonderful man and he meant a lot to you and i’ll always be here if you want to talk about the memories you have of him.” the king lowered his gaze to meet that of his captain. ”i’m always going to be here for you, yeong-ah.” he repeated more firmly.

and with those words the captain couldn’t keep his eyes away from his king, looking into those soft eyes that held so much love. he gently raised his lips to the king, giving him a short soft kiss to express his gratitude. ”thank you.” he whispered softly against the man’s lips.

the king just smiled. ”do you know why i named her aasira?” the king said. the question threw the captain away for a bit, but he guessed his king might have a point to make.

”no, why?”

”her name means a brave, strong and powerful fighter who can conquer and imprison enemies. i thought it would be a fitting name for my unbreakable sword’s horse. don’t you think?”

it made him laugh, but the laugh suddenly turned into cries. he wrapped his arms tightly against the king, crying in the crook of his neck. this man was truly something.

”i love you.” god did he love this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this!  
> all feedback is welcome !!


End file.
